Lumpy a.k.a Dumbo part 8 - The Gossips/Stuart Little Appearance
Cast *Dumbo - Lumpy (Winnie the Pooh Series) *Timothy Q. Mouse - Stuart Little and Snowbell *Mrs. Jumbo - Kiki (Kiki's Delivery Services) *Elephant 1 - Phoebe (Magic School Bus) (Magic School Bus) *Elephant 2 - Fern (Charlotte's Web) *Elephant 3 - Alice (Alice In Wonderland) *Elephant 4 - Kim (Kim Possible) *Elephant 5 - Princess Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *Elephant 6 - Cinderella *Elephant 7 - June (Little Einsteins) *Elephant 8 - Wonder Red (Super Why) *Elephant 9 - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Elephant 10 - Princess Jasmine (Aladdin) *Elephant 11 - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver & Company) *Elephant 12 - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) *Elephant 13 - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Elephant 14 - Penny (Bolt) Transcript *(inside a cage, next to a sign saying 'Danger. Keep out. Mad mouse.', Kiki stays all alone in her hat and coat, but feels very scared and very worried. On the other side of the circus tent, Lumpy sits all alone in the circus, and feels very sad and very frightened) *Fern: Darling, it was so funny. *Phoebe: Oh, my dear, can you bear it? When she doused The Great Fondoo, I just thought I'd die! *Alice: Well, personally, I think she went a bit too far. *Kim Possible: After all, one mustn't forget one is a lady. *Cinderella: Oh, you're right, dear. yes. *Princess Eilonwy: Oh, well I suppose that's mother love. *Princess Jasmine: But it's certainly no excuse for what she did. *June: Mother love might cover a multitude of sins. *Wonder Red: It's true, my dear, and she has such a streak in... *Stuart Little: A guy can't eat in peace. (a mouse named Stuart Little and a cat named Snowball, on hearing this, come out, sit down, drink their waters, and eat their All Stars meal with some Small Popcorn Chicken, Regular Fries, Streetwise BBQ, and Flamin Wrap) *Snow White: Yes, but mother love does... *Snowbell: (looks at the females while he and Stuart are eating his food) Gab, gab, gab. Always gossipin'. *Wendy Darling: Girls, girls, listen. Have I got a trunk full of dirt? *Penny: Well, darling, tell us all. *Ariel: Go on, go on. Well, I heard today that they have put her in solitary confinement. *Kim Possible: No! *Princess Eilonwy: You don't mean it! *Princess Jasmine: Oh, how awful for her. *Wendy Darling: Well, I must say, I-I don't blame her for anything. *Ariel: You're absolutely right. It's all the fault of that little F-R-E-A-K! *Penny: Yes, him with those ears that only a mother could love! *Stuart Little: What's the matter with his ears? I don't see nothing wrong with them. I think they're cute. *Snowbell: I agree with you, Stuart. *Piella Bakewell: Ladies, ladies! It's no laughing matter at all. *Lady Kluck: Oh, oh, she's right, girls. *Piella Bakewell: Don't forget that we princesses have always walked with dignity. His disgrace is our own shame. *Ariel: Yes, that's true. That's very true. *Penny: Oh, indeed it is. *Snow White: Well, frankly, I wouldn't eat at the same bale of hay with him. *Wendy Darling: No, right. *Jenny Foxworth: Me either, dearie. (Scrappy, on hearing this, moves forward) *Wonder Red: I should say. *Cinderella: That's just how I feel about it. *Princess Eilonwy: Here he comes now. *Princess Jasmine: Hmm, pretend you don't see him. (the girls obey and all turn around and pretend not to see poor Lumpy, who sadly walks away) *Stuart: (sees poor sad Percy walking into the tent) How do you like that? Giving him the cold shoulder. *Snowbell: Poor little guy. Now he is gone without a friend in the world. Nobody to turn to. *Stuart: Oh, we'll do something about this. *Snowbell: Great idea, Snowbell. *(Stuart and Snowbell finish their meal and drink, but bravely get up, and walk forward to stand up to the females) *Kim Possible: A mouse! (the girls panic all together and flee in fright from Stuart and Snowbell, who make faces by blowing raspberries at them) *Stuart: So you like to pick on little guys, huh? *Snowbell: Yeah, well, why don't you pick on us? (all the girls gulp and let out some frightened grins) A proud race. Overstuffed hay bags! (walk away grumpily after Alice lets out a frightened laugh) BOO! (the females jump again as Stuart and Snowbell walk onward to find Lumpy) Still afraid of a mouse and a cat? Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Transcripts Category:Dumbo Parts Category:Transcripts